Welcome To My Life
by emo4evah
Summary: NO FLAMES! And emo girl who has known nothing but misery and abuse at the hands of her adopted parents is taken to Hogwarts, and find that she is a witch. There she will find friends, real family, and true love. But can she escape the shadow of her trauma
1. I'm A Witch!

A/N hey guys thx for coming to read my story!!!!! i luv you all!!! but if your an emo hater stay away from my story and go die kthx. yes laura is an emo but thats no reason to not like her ok? and im an emo to so dont come complaining to me. i can write wat i want. but yeah plz review!!!!! i need 2 no wat you think!!! and b honest k?

There was a teenage girl sitting murosely upon her bed. She was holding a notebook in her lap and was writing entently her brows burrowed in concentration. There was what she had written:

I wish all this pain would go away

What happened to that summer's day

When I was happy, long ago

You crushed my spirit and it hurt me so.

The girl's name was Laura. She had short choppy black hair with a few pink streaks and a fringe covering her left eye. Her right eye was rimmed heavily with balck eyeliner. She was dressed simply in a band tee-shirt (it was Simple Plan) ripped jeans and a pair of converse shoes. If you had seen her pitpful form slumped there on the bed you would most likely have cried. She was so sad and desilate, and at the same time so beautiful. She continued to hunch over the poem, her eyes glittering with tears as she laboured. A mourful song was verbating around the room, it was **'Helena'** by **My Chemical Romance**.

When she had finished her poem, Laura got up and went out. And ugly fat woman was sitting on the couch smoking, with a beer bottle clapped in her pudgy hand. When se saw Laura she was like "come here now wench"! Laura went over. "Get me a drink bitch"

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" said Laura meekly. The fat cow's face turned purple with fury and she raised her hand, and swiped at Laura, and hit her square across the face. Laura staggered. The woman got up and began to hit Laura again and again. Laura took the treatment in brave silence, she was used to it by now. The woman then grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly by it. "Your a worthless piece of shit" she snarled drunkingly. "I'm sick of you moping around the house with your stupid black hair and your horrible screechy music. We adopted you and took you in when nobody else would and the least we deserve is a bit of honour. When your uncle gets home he's gonna hurt you and make you wish you weren't borned. I'll make him rape you."

"Why are you doing this?" sobbed Laura, tears bouncing in her eyes.

"Cause I hate you." The words hurt more than any blow she had ever received. She begun to week and ran to her room and grabbed her clothes, ipod and the notebook she kept her poetry in. She ran out of the house and down the street, and wepped as she ran.

When it was miles away from her house she sat on the curb and started to cry. She pulled out her razor and slowly slit her wrist, then sat cutting herself over and over till her whole arm was a bloody mess. She dropped her razor, and stuck out her left hand to grab it. Suddenly there was a bang. A huge purple bus appeared in front of her. It had 4 stories. A boy jumped off and was like "welcome to the night bus, emergency transport for witches and wizards"

Laura's jaw dropped. "WTF? I'm not a witch or wizard I'm just a girl." she told him matter of factly.

"No Laura your a witch!" he said, looking straight into her eyes. "Now come on, let's get you on the bus."

Stan Shuntpiker spent the whole bus ride superstitiously watching Laura as she sat staring gloomily out the window. She was so beautiful. He noticed there was a lot of blood streaming off her arm, and she was covered in purpling bruises. He felt a stab of anger. If anyone had hurt her, he would make them pay.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N hey everyone ok heres the 2nd chappie of my story!!! if ur reading this please just review already i need reviews seriously! and thx 2 all da gr8 pplz who reviewed so far i luv u all! and 'fuck emos' if you dont have anything polite to say 2 me just go away.

Lara jumped off the night bus and looked around. It had stopped right outside a dindy little building that looked like a bar. Stan Shuntpiker smiled flirtily as he handed her his baggage. He was like, "This is the leaky cauldron, go inside and talk to the barkeeper Tom who'll tell you what's going on, explain some stuff to you, get you in contact with Dumbledore and stuff, do you think you'll be ok, I don't want anything to happen to you?"

She smiled at him. "That's sweet but don't worry. I'll be fine. Thank you for your hospitability."

"No problem for a gorgeous girl like yerself" he said. She beamed at him, but she could feel tears bricking behind her eyes. She was ugly and worthless and abad person, couldn't he tell? She really hated herself sometimes ,even though she had no reason really. It was all because of her adopted parents putting her down all the time.

She walked into the bar and went over to Tom. She was like "I'm Laura." Tom beamed at her.

"Dumbledore's a told me ya might be a-coming." He said cheerfully. "Come take a seat 'ere, and I'll a- grab ya something to eat." She sat down shyly and ducked her head. Tommy brought her a streaming bowl of soup and she wolfed it down hungrily. Than Tom letd her up to her room. It was dark and dindy and smelled funny but she didn't mind, it was better than being back _there_. She sat down miserably on her bed and began to cut at her already mangled wrist. Then she lay down and fell asleep.

When she next woke, the sunlight was steaming in through her open window. She blinked and sat up. For a moment, she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, it all came flooding back. She was finally free! She slid out of bed and pulled off her pyjamas and chucked on another shirt (this one said **Dashboard Confessional**) and a pair of tight black jeans, and of course her trusty black converse. She ran a hand ildy through her hair and wnet downstairs. She didn't feel like breakfast so she went out to explore. Tommy let her into Diagon Alley and she walked down the street, marvelling at this wonderful new world she had discovered. Lots of people passing by gave her funny looks and some even glared at her, but she ignored them. She was used to people hating her without getting to know her. She looked around for a while until an old man with a long grey beard and a scarlet robe came rushing up to her. He held out his hand. "I'm Dumbledore" he said. "There is so much I need to talk to you about, miss Mackintosh. Follow me now, PLEASE. I'll take you to my office and we can talk stuff through."


	3. Talk with Dumbledore

A/N: OMG thx sooo much for the reviews guys! i love you all so much! the reason i dont have a beta-reader is because it makes me feel bad to put up work that isnt 100 percent my own, but if you all really think i need 1 then i suppose i can get one...let me know. i just want 2 see if i can pull this off without 1 is all. but do keep giving me advice to help me improve, i really want to get better! but anyway, pleeease review this chapter! reviews inspire me 2 write more. love you all! mwah. oh and 'fuck emos' stop bothering me! just go away if u dont like my story u cant stop me from doing what i love and that is writing!!

Laura followed Dumbledore down the street. Eventually they stopped at a coffee shop and sat down. Dumbledore ordered them each a latte and they began to talk. He explained to her about her past. Her dad had been part of an awesome wizard emo band called **The Deathly Hallows** and her mum had been one of the ministry's top aurors. He showed her a recording of her dad and he was fantastic!! He had been the lead singer and all. But then Voldemort murdered them because he hated emos and thought they should all die. So that's how she'd ended up in the care of those horrible adopted parents. As Dumbledore spoke, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It was so horrible! She hated this Voldemort fellow, whoever he was. One day, she would get her revenge for all the suffering he had caused her.

Then Dumbledore told her that she was a witch too, and she would be going to Hogwarts. He told her all about the history of Hogwarts, and whe was knocked senseless. She couldn't believe such a place exists! Unfortunately, it turned out her 'parents' had been keeping another secret from her. She was actually thirteen, so she should have been there 2 years a go. But when her parents got the letter they ripped it up and didn't tell her. That was why she hadn't got to go to the place she really belonged. But now, everything would be better. She was going to Hogwarts!!!!!!!

Suddenly Dumbledore noticed her bruises, and her arm. "Omg Laura, what happened to you?" he asked anxietly. "Your hurt. And what are those cuts on her arm?"

Laura's blood ran cold. She quickly averted her gaze from his and stammered out a few lies. She was like "Oh, it was all a big accident. I tripped over and cut myself on some glass, and bruised myself." Dumbledore looked at her sorrowfully and knowingly, but he just nodded and didn't respond.

"Anyway" he told her, "You'll get your stuff and then be in time to start the new year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends there. You won't ever have to worry about your 'parents' again."

"Thank you sir" she said, but she knew it wasn't true. The horrible things her parents had done would haunt her forever, she was sure. And anyone would probably hate her anyway. They always hated her for being emo, it wasn't fair. They were so intolerant and narrow-minded! She knew they were idiots and she shouldn't pay attention to their pathetic tauhts, but it still hurt her every time.

Dumbledore interrupted her musing. "Here is all the money your REAL parents left you" he said. Then he told her where she should go and gave her her letter and the list of stuff she needed. He was like, "You'll have to do some catching up, but I can give you private lessons till your up to the smae level as everyone else"

"Thank you sir!" she beamed. For the first time in ages, she was happy. She was free of her horrible adopted parents, she was a witch, adn she would be learning magic!!!!

A/N: so wat do u think of that chapter? I rly hope it doesn't disappoint. plz review and tell me wat u think!! kthx love u all!


	4. Meeting Draco Malfoy

A/N: hey guyz thx sooo much for all the reviews! it means so much to me, really. and thx to all the people givin me advice im going to go back and fix my other chapters wen i have time and from now on im runnin them all thru spellchecker instead of just typing them into the docs then submitting. i dont know where 2 find a beta but if anyone would like 2 beta for me id really appreciate it! im also trying 2 keep them more in character but its been ages since i read the books so yeah, its a little difficult but i'm trying! just tell me when i get it wrong. and thx especially 2 True-2-Blues-4ever for addin me 2 your favourites! love you all! PS EMO RULEZ YEA!!!!!!!!

It took Laura several days of wandering around Diagonal Alley to get all her stuff. There was so much to see, and to buy! As well as all her stuff for school, she bought a pet owl and named it **Helena**, after her favourite **MCR** song. All the Hogwarts uniform was black, which was good cause that's how she felt most comfortable. Whenever she wore bright colours, she felt like she stood up too much and she felt self-conscious. And anyway, black is an awesome colour! She bought a lot of extra books as well as her curriculum stuff, so she could read up on magic and learn more about the world she was about to enter into. Plus, she loved to read. She was a real bookworm.

When she had gotten all her stuff, she had nothing to do but hang around the shops every day. That was hardly boring, as it was all so new to Laura. She spent a lot of time at the record store, checking out the wizarding music scene. The stores clerk was emo too, and he pointed her in the direction of some awesome bands. She also hung out a lot in the bookstore, reading everything she could get her hands on. Her other favourite places was Fortescue's ice-cream parlour. He was nice and friendly, which made a wonderful change to the snobby people who always looked down on her. He even gave her free ice-cream.

One day, she was sitting on the front step of Fortescue's happily eating a chocolate sundae, something happened. Three boys came up to her. One had blonde hair, the other two were big and ugly. "Look at that emo bitch!" they hollered, leering at her. "Let's kick her ass, boys," said the blonde one.

They started towards her, and knocked her icecream out of her hands. One of the ugly thugs grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up. Then he dropped her. Then all three of them started beating her, kicking and punching and slapping. She screamed for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

Suddenly, she heard another voice. "Get the fuck off her!!!!!"

Suddenly, the beating stopped. She forced herself into a sitting position, gasping for breath. It was Stan Shuntpiker! He was glaring at the three boys, fury blazing in his eyes. He pulled out his wand, and started shooting hexes at them. They quickly ran away, screaming.

"Th..th..thank you," Laura stuttered painfully.

"No problem, for a beautiful girl like yourself," he said. Laura blushed. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" she nodded weakly. ""Come on, I'll take you back to the Leaky Cauldron." With that he gently picked her up and lifted her off the ground. Even as he did, she felt her conscience wavering and she fainted in his arms.


	5. Stan, Helena And A Little Razor Blade

A/N: hey guys soz 4 the slow update i got relly depressed 4 a while cuz of all the flamers but then i realised that this is MY story and i'm just pursing my passion by writing it and if thats not good enough for people then too bad!!!!! they can say wat they want, it wont stop me from doing what i love. 2 all the amazing people who have reveiwed so far, thank you SOOOOO much!!! i luv you all so much. and even tho i said its my story, i still want your CONSTRICTIVE criticism (not flames) cuz i no i have a long way 2 go still 2 improve. thanks 2 every1 who has been givin be advice so far i relly appreciate it...im gonna try 2 stop swearing cuz i dont want 2 offend ppl and im sorry about the mistake, stans name is shunpike not shuntpiker...i'm na idiot lol. anyway enuff rambling here is tha next chappie!

When Laura's Eyes flicked open, she was lying in a her bed in the hotel, and there was a man standing over her looking down at her with compassion and love and anxiety and worry, and for a moment she couldn't even recall his names. Then she remembered...it was Stan Shunpike! She smiled up at him, 'thank you for helping me,' she said. 'no problem don't worry yourself about it beautiful' he told her softly. 'You should sleep; you must have a horrible head ache.'

'No, I'm alright,' I whispered depressedly. 'I just don't understand...why do they hate me?'

'Don't worry about it," he reassured me. ' The just don't understand you. They hate you because you're emo, but they don't even know you. You shouldn't worry about popes who are so judgemental.'

"I know. I know that I just need to be myself no matter what. But it's so hard sometimes..."

I looked over at Helena. She was a beautiful snowy owl with thick gleaming white feathers and vivid blue eyes that shone like the midday sky. She had a few brown speckles along her back and on her wings. He beak was beautifully curves with a dead sharp point at the end. She was a truly stunning species.

She hooted at me benevolently. "How do you feel?" she said in a croaky owlish voice.

"OMG!" I squealed, shocked. "You can talk!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes" she said in the same mystery voice. "I am a magic owl, and I have the power of speech."

'Wow' was all I could say.

Later on that day, I adventured out of my room and went back into Diagon Alley. I walked around aimlessly for ages, feeling extremely depressed and hating the whole world and everything in it, and more than anything I hated myself. Then I went and sat in the bookstore and poured over a poetry book for a while. I love poetry, I really do. But I couldn't stop thinking about Helena, Draco and more than anything, Stan. Whenever I thought about him, I got this warm feeling all through my body. Did I love him? I don't know. But what I do know is that the way I feel about him is special, like nothing I've ever felt for any other guy before.

When I went back to my room, Tom brought me up a warm bowl of soup and a glass of butter beer. I ate and drank it heartily, then I got out my razor and slashed my wrists. I was so depressive and somehow it just needed the pain to make me feel alive again. I felt so fat and ugly and worthless and miserable. Suddenly Helena fell in the window and found me. "Oh my darling what are you doing!" she hooted anxiously at me, rushing over and snatching the razor off of me. She threw it out the window. I cried despairingly, but she just wrapped her wings around me and held me as I wept. Eventually I fell asleep like that, blood dripping steadily from my mutilated rest onto the bed sheets.


	6. Love Letter and Harry Potter

A/N: ok ppl seriusly STOP FLAMING ME! its lyk iv said i want CONTSTURTIVE CRITISISCM but i DONT need u flaming me and putting my story down! if uv got nothing nice or helpufl to say then just fuck off kthx. anyway here is the next chapter, thx sooooooo much 2 all the people who gave me good reviews i love u all sososososo much u r the reason i keep posting! this is a nice long chappie 4 u guis. please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Eventually it was time for me to go to Hogwarts. As I got out onto platform 9 and 2/4, I had the breath knocked out of me by a kid running by carrying a trolly. He ran straight into the wall, then he just vanished! I stared, astonished. How was I supposed to do that? Then I figured out, the kid must have been magic as well and all I had to do was run through the wall. So I did, and to my astonishment I ended up on the platform. There was a huge red steam engine waiting there, tooting its horn.

A smile came to my lips as I remembered the last night I'd spent in The Leaky Cauldron. Stan was staying there for a while, and one night he snuck into my room and I lost my virginity to him. It was incredible, but afterwards I was so confused. We weren't even technically going out. What was meant to happen next? I never had a chance to talk to him cause I woke up the next morning with him lying next to me his arm draped lovingly around my middle but I had to jump out of bed and quickly get my stuff and go out to catch the bus so I could get to the platform on time. Miserably I stuck my hand in my pocket and to my astonishment there was something in there it was a not. I pulled out the note and opened it and began to read. It was from STAN!!!!!!

_Dear beloved,_

_I hope you are well after last night. Last night was the most incredibly moment of my entire fucking life and I am so in love with you it's not even funny. My heart sings for you, my darling. You are the most beautiful person I've ever had the fortune to meet and ever will, and I want things to work between us. I would give my life for you and I hope you feel the same. You are the only things in this bleak world worthy living for and I hope you feel the same. It pains me to see you cry, my darling.  
_

_I am writing you this now, as you sleep, because I know that you will have to rise early tomorrow and I may not get a chance to speak with you. But if it is even possibly, I hope we can continue to see each other because I would die without you my beloved. I will be in Hogsmeade (remember the village I told you about that one time we were hanging outside Fortescues?) on the first free weekend you have, I beg of you to be so kind as to join me there? I am aching to see you, I miss you already, even though you're still right next to me. _

_I hope you find this note,_

_I love you and I will forever. Yours Eternally,_

_Stan_

Wow. My heart felt as though it might explode. He LOVED me! And I know I loved him right back. I loved him more than anything in the world already. Yay, now he felt the same! So I'd get to see him in Hogsmeade. I couldn't wait. And this little something might just be enough toe get me through the next few weeks.

Suddenly, this boy came up to me. He had a scar on his forehead skated like a lightning bold and he had black hair and a fringe that covered one of his eyes. I know immediately who it was; Stan had told me all about Harry Potter. I recognise the scar, and I gasped. "Your Harry Potter!" I stuttered. "Yeah, he said". What's your name?

"I'm Laura," I said.

"I've never seen you around before. Want to come join me and my friends in our apartment? You look kinda lonely."

"Sure"

"OK then it's this way just follow me." Taking my baggage from me, he lead me down the corridor and let me into the apartment. I sat down self-consciously, gazing around at the other occupants of the apartment.


	7. Brakedown

a/n OMGZ guis im SOOOOOOOOO sorry 4 nut updatin in sooo long! u must all h8 me so much. dunno iv just bin relly depressed and I guess I knida lost confedense in my riting and culdn't reely get motevated 2 do it but now im bak and I promese 2 be more dillegent! so plz forgive me and I hope u guis will reviow so I can feel more confedent wit my riting!

The people in the cabin all looked at Laura as she walked in very selc-fonciously. Feeling akward she tugged her fringe over her yee even more then usual and looked down at her chipped black nails. However the people wer friendly one of them said 'hey I'm ROnald but you can call me Ron…" the other said 'yeah and I'm Hermione,". Hardened, Laura looked up at htem and beamed. 'I'm Laura she said happily. "

But as she sat down she had a crises of conference and when the others started talking she just scraped her hair back over her eyes and spent the train ride listed to her ipod. (it was Atreyu, and AWESOME new bad she just found). When they nearly got to the school Ron tugged on her arm (he'd been starting at her most of the ride) and said 'time to change!!" he eyed her tits hopefully. She grimly as his hand pressed that fresh cuts on her writs but she left the conpartment and got changed into her black school robes. They kinda hugged her figure and she looked really hot.

In the carries on the way up to the school she sat next to ron. They were alone, cuz Harry and Hermoine were in a different one with Draco and Lune (wtf???) Ron looked at her softely.

"What's wrong?

"He asked at length. 'you look so sad…I guess you must have had a pretty hard life, hey?"

I don't want to tell you, she whispered. You'll hate me.

"That's not true. You can confident in me."

"OK…" so she told him everything. About her parents, about all the kids who hated her, that she'd never in her life had a real friend, and she showed him her wrists. He started so sympathetic, he desperately wanted to hold her and he felt an amazing empathy for this girl that he'd hardly knew a few minutes a go but now now os well.

Then she felt sick with shame. She couldn't BELIEVE she'd opened up to him…she felt so stupid. Berthing into tears she leaps violently of the carriage and landed in the mud tears streaming down her beautiful pale face. She hit the mud and lept to her feet, slippered over and got up again, and ran. She ran off the path, and she could hear the astonished cries of all the students behind her in there carriges as they watched her run. She ran strait into the forest and sat down on a log, crying her eyes out. Her thick eyeliner streamed down her face.

"Nobody loves me!!" she shrieked, to nobody in particular. At that moment she felled more desolate and depressed and utterly obsolete then she had ever felt in where hole enter life before.

She must have sitten there for hourscrying, ventually she velt a soft hand on her smoulder and looked around. There was a group, a big one, all with identified looks of pity on there faces. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lune, Dumbledore, Snape, Madam Pomfree, Professor Slughorn, McGonnagle, Hagrid and Neville. She stared. That they all cared enough to look for her! Wordlessly Hagrid picked her up and the proceded move back t o the castle and token her to the hostile wing. They cleaned her up and told her she was in Griffindor. Then she went back to her new dorm, cut her wrists and stained her sheets with blood, then curled up and tried to go to sleep. She felt the tears well up again. Suddenly she felt someone on her bed, it was Hermione, she'd came up wordlessly behind her and laid down. She put her arm around the poor crying girl and hummed soothingly until she fell asleep. And for only the fourth time EVER Laura fell asleep happy.


	8. School

A/N: ok guys I'm getting really sick of being flammed if youv got nothin nice to say just don't say it alttire? But yeah ill stip using chatsp[oke like the reviower said I'll try to talk in proopert English its just habit k? But yeah here's the new chappie,hope you all love it!! Oh and I started useing a spell checked so hopfully sti better now. And sort its so short I don't have much time but ill ad mmore later.

When Laura woke up she was slimming. Heroine handed her a timetable and she looked, she had history of magic first, admit!! She putted on her clothes and wondered out of the dormenro y yo breakfast. Then she wanted to class. She sat through the morning of lessons felling decreased and bored. Finally it was lunch and she ran straight to the birthroot and started at hear ugly face in disgust. When she bit back her tears and went outside she met up with her new friends and they showed her around the school. It wastes beautiful. Then they went back to class she founded she was really really good at transfiguration but not soo good at potions, it was her worst subject, she HATED snape! Until halfway thru she realised he was acutely pretty hat but where would he hook at her she was just a stupid emo girl who's parents didn't love her at all. She bit back the tears but she stuffed up her potion so baldy snap gave her detention.

Wow, I can't believe how much my first day sucked, I really hate this place. I know it would be horrorful and it was. She thought to herself as eh claimed into bd. I should just end it. But then she realised that she couldn't it be week and se wasn't the sort to comet subside. Not yet. Shed just has to touch it out.


End file.
